Every Thing is Better With You
by KaineandToronto
Summary: Kurt commits man slaughter and is sent to Dalton Academy Reform School. He meets someone with a dark past. Is he willing to help?


**A/N: Sup guys. I'm makin' a new story. I'm going to rate this M for language. Might be some smut (wink, wink). Maybe a bit of fluff. A lot of verbal fighting and maybe a bit of physical fighting.**

I do not own Glee or its characters. August 7, 2011; the day of the trial

" Kurt Hummel, please step forward." The judge called. I stood up slowly holding back my tears. I felt so guilty. Why did I do it?

" Kurt Hummel, you are going to be given the choice of which you'd go to the Juvenile Hall of Delinquents or go to a reform school in Westerville. You will have three days to make up your mind and send a letter to our court house." The judge smacked his gavel onto the little wooden square, sealing the deal.

" You may now leave the court." Dad clenched his fists. We walked out of the courtroom and I let the tears flow.

" I-I'm sorry D-Dad. I-I didn't mean t-to _k-kill_ him." I whispered letting the tears roll down my pale cheeks.

" Shh, son, it's alright. For what he did to you, death was to good for him. Besides, it was an accident bud. You didn't know he would fall out the window. Hell, you didn't even see the window!" He comforted me with his words than pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

" But Dad, I _killed _David Karofsky. I-I . . ." I choked out another sob.

" Hey, hey. Kurt, listen to me. You are not going to jail. Lets check out that reform school, huh? What was it called? Daniels or somethin'?"

" D-Dalton. Dalton Academy High Reform School." I winced at the word reform. God, what have I done? Dad led us to the car as he headed back home.

Dad wrote a letter to the courthouse saying we've made up our mind. I started on Monday which was in three days; the deadline. Sighing, I put the letter in the mailbox and lifted the red flag-like handle.

It's Sunday morning. Today is my orientation for the reform school. I took a quick 45-minute shower and did my moisturizing routine.

" Kurt! We got ten more minutes! Get your butt down here and have some breakfast!" I heard Dad call.

" Coming Dad! I just have to adjust my scarf!"

" Kurt, get down here! You're going to a reform school, not a ball."

" _I wish it was a ball,_" I said under my breath. I grabbed my satchel and jogged down the stairs.

" I'm not hungry Dad. I'll just get a pastry from the Lima Bean when I get done." I said declining my dad's offer of pancakes. I waltzed out the door scared for my life of what delinquents I was about to face. Getting in my car, I watched my dad wave good-bye through the front window. _Bye,_ I mouthed. Driving cautiously, my heart was pounding through my ears. _Breathe Hummel, breathe,_ I instructed myself. Parking in one of the spots that was labeled, Visitor, I waited in my car for five minutes for I was early. Boldly, I got out and was introduced to a man named Hector Smith.

" Ah, you must be Kurt," He stuck out his hand. "pleasure to meet you my boy." I shook it with my own shaking hand.

" Ha! I see you're nervous already lad!" I chuckled lightly.

" Y-Yes sir." I stated.

" No need for that! Now if you'd follow me . . ." He led me to two giant wooden doors. He swiped what I suspected a pass card and a little light flashed green. Mr. Smith grabbed the handles and held the door open for me. I nodded graciously. My eyes widened with awe as I admired the lovely marble staircase. Mr. Smith must have seen me, for he had started to laugh.

" Tis a beautiful sight!" He boomed rubbing his thin red beard.

" It's so, amazing," I said still scanning the front. Something caught my eye. A metal door with a keypad. I shuttered at the thought that behind that door, were people who did worse things than I.

" Follow me lad." I quickly straightened my scarf as we walked to the very same door. Motioning me to turn around for a second, Mr. Smith punched in a code and the door made a loud beeping noise. We entered the hallway with doors on every wall. _Dorms,_ I suspected. I saw a couple of boys leaning against a wall with anger in their pupils.

" _Fresh meat,_" I heard one whisper to another. I shuddered at their devious laughter. Trying to keep up with Mr. Smith, I felt like everyone was looking at me. And I was right. _Everyone _was staring at me.

" Don't worry Kurt. They won't and can't do anything." I let out a relived sigh as we managed to make it to the library. Surprisingly enough, it was filled.

" I'm surprised. I thought it would be empty." I joked.

" Now just because they're criminals doesn't mean they _all _have to be dumb." I laughed along with him. He showed me the rest of the school. Told me all the rules and the boundaries. I was introduced to multiple security guards. All of them being extremely nice. Mr. Smith showed me my new dorm. He said I was sharing it with someone. _Great,_ I thought,_ I won't make it to next week._ I looked at the name slate. **Anderson, Blaine**.

" You'll be introduced to him tomorrow lad. Now, get yerself home, and prepare. Here's yer Dalton uniform," He handed me a slightly fashionable blazer and gross tan slacks. I groaned at the hideous attire. " and here is your room key." He gave me a card with my name labeled on it. A number was also next to my name. **10809**. Mr. Smith gave my hand a firm shake before patting me on the shoulder.

" I'll see you tomorrow lad. Eight o'clock sharp."

" I'll see you then sir." I climbed into my Navigator and set off towards home. _Thank God that's done._

" Dad? Carole? Finn? Whoever? I'm home!" I yelled into the slightly dim house.

" Hey Kurt! I'm in the kitchen. Come tell me about the school." Carole's voice chimed. I walked in setting my bag down onto the small table.

" So," she began. She motioned to me to explain what happened.

" Well Mr. Smith, the headmaster, showed me around the school. The students are kind of creepy. Most of them have battle scars." I scoffed. She let out a breathy laugh.

" Then I was showed my dorm. Unfortunately, I must share it with another person. His-" Carole cut me off.

" Wait, you have to share a room? Honey, I'm not very comfortable with this."

" Carole, don't worry. You know me. I can stab him with my sai swords or something." I joked.

She shot me another nervous glance, " Kidding . . ." I gulped down orange juice as if Finn would. I scolded myself for doing so.

" Finn!" Carole shouted. Stumbling footsteps raced down the stairs.

" Yeah mom? Oh hey Kurt." I waved.

" Honey, sit down for a minute. I got your report card today."

" Oh crap . . ."

" Yeah. I tell me how you managed to get three F's?"

" Well, uh . . ." I stood up thanking Carole for the juice. I went down to my bedroom and got prepared for tomorrow. Only God knows what awaits me.

I was awoken by the obnoxious alarm clock. _Who the fuck bought that for me?_ I cursed. Slamming a hand down on it, I got up. Taking a normal length shower, I used up all the hot water again. I put on my moisturizer before placing it into my rucksack. I did so along with most of my treasured scarves, jackets, shirts, and skinny jeans. I put on my ugly uniform and tried to make my hair work. By 7 o'clock, I was out the door. I had left dad a note on the table reassuring that I left to the damned reform school. It took me 40-minutes to get to Westerville. I parked again in the Visitor's Parking area. Gripping my rucksack and my satchel, I was greeted again in front of the building my Mr. Smith.

" Ah! Just in time me boy! Follow me!" I treaded along behind him as we made our way to my new dorm. Only this time, it wasn't empty. Sitting on one of the two beds was a handsome boy. He had dark brown curls. And his eyes were a lovely, soft honey-hazel. They were like two gorgeous orbs.

" So, Blaine, this is your new roommate, Kurt!" Once again, Mr. Smith clapped a hand on my shoulder. I was struck with pain. That had the one spot David use to abuse the most. I felt foolish, but my shoulder got dislocated. Mr. Smith felt my shoulder pop.

" Oh good Lord! Kurt!" Mr. Smith was calling a nurse from the hospital wing. I sat there in pain remembering all the things David did to me. The locker shoving, forced kiss, murder threats. All of which led me to push him. It was true; I did not see that window. But at the time of his death, I couldn't stop laughing. I was truly insane. Than I realized what the fuck I did. I killed someone. Another jolt of pain cycled its way through my body.

" P-Please. B-Blaine." I choked out. He just stood there. He stared at me with emotionless eyes. Blaine bent down and touched my shoulder. I almost screamed at the pain.

" Fuck! P-Please, s-stop." I felt my whole body tighten and clench as Blaine lifted me up and snapped my shoulder into place. I screamed. A shrilling, murderous scream. I'm pretty sure I cracked a window. Blaine covered his ears not expecting the high pitch squeal to come out of me. I ran out of the room. Blinded by my tears, I made my way into what I thought was a hallway bathroom. Luckily it was empty. I took off my blazer and the white cotton dress shirt underneath. Looking at my shoulder. I saw the bone had cut my skin. All around the cut was a nasty purple and green bruise. Surely it was broken. I sat on the floor my back against the tiled wall. I lost some blood. My eyes became fuzzy. Then, everything went black.

" He's coming to!" I heard a very foggy woman's voice. I blinked once. Opening my eyes ever so slightly, I saw Mr. Smith, two nurses, a doctor, and Blaine. I saw a worried look in his eyes. Glancing over at my shoulder, I saw gauze rapping around it. Blood was seeping through.

" Wh-What happened?" I asked utterly confused.

" You broke your shoulder honey. A very, very nasty gash. It looked as if someone tried to pop the broken bone back into place. When whoever did so, the edge of the broken bone cut you from the inside." I lifted my eyes towards Blaine. He sat there; the worried look gone and now just shear anger. I felt incredibly uncomfortable.

" He's being a pussy." Blaine scoffed. " I've broken my shoulder three times, never had I cried like a little girl who lost her dolly." I blinked, letting a tear roll down my face.

" Then why don't you leave?" I asked in a harsh demanding voice. " If I'm such a _pussy_, why are you even here?"

" I don't know. I'll leave then."

" _Good._" I whispered. I saw him tense up, than relax.

" So. When can I go?"

" After you get a cast on that." a nurse replied.

" And when will that be?"

" In about six to seven hours."

" Alright-y then." I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding in.

_Eight Hours Later . . ._

" Kurt? Kurt?" a pretty female voice called. I woke up yawning.

" Mmm. What time is it?" I mumbled. " Mmm, actually, better question; what day is it?" The woman laughed.

" Today is Monday August 10."

" Still? When will this day end?" I asked dramatically putting a hand over my forehead. Another chuckle exited the lady's mouth.

" In about . . . Thirty minutes!"

" Touché. May I have the honors of knowing your name?"

" My name is Isobel."

" The pleasure is mine Madam Isobel." She helped me out of the bed and got me into my nightwear. Even the Dalton pajamas were ugly! How was that possible? She walked me down the long, dark hallway to my dorm. I slipped the card through the slate in the door and I opened it very gently. The moonlight seeped through the window and onto Blaine's perfect, fit body._ God, I hate him. But why does he have to be so God damn sexy? Freaking teenage hormones._ I placed myself on the thin mattress. I drifted to sleep thinking about Blaine's eyes.

_**The Next Morning . . . **_

" Mrph." I groaned slightly as I heard someone walking around the room. I opened one of my eyes and saw Blaine walking around with a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt my face go completely red. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God._ I almost saw him remove the towel. As quick as possible I turned away from Blaine so I was staring at the wall. I was utterly confused when I heard him stop moving.

" B-B-Blaine? Uh, are you, dressed?" I asked in a very embarrassed voice.

He chuckled in a very sexy voice and whispered right into my ear, " Why don't you turn over to find out?" I didn't notice at the time, but I whimpered at the sound of his lustful voice. I felt his hot breath blowing into my ear.

" B-Blaine," I choked out.

" What is it baby? Tell me what you want. _I can make you feel good_."

" As, tempting as that- that sounds. _And it really fucking does_, we have to go- go to class."

" Mmm, I love it when you swear baby." he completely ignored my comment. Finally, I faced Blaine. Thank God he had enough dignity to put on boxer shorts.

" Disappointed I put something on? That can change with a few quick commands . . ." I cut him off with a hungry kiss. I moaned into his mouth. I felt his teeth graze the inside of my bottom lip. Wanting more I plunged my tongue into his mouth tasting him. This made both of us moan. I felt myself getting hard in the light Dalton pajamas. I rubbed my own erection up against his. I pulled away from his mouth and mewled in this ear. He bucked hard against my groin. I cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down to my bed. I pinned him down and sat on his hips. With my lips still attached to his, I grinded down on him.

" Oh yeah! Fuck! Mmm, right there Kurt! Right there!"

" What's that? Right _there_?" I pushed down hard on one spot. He growled. _I made Blaine fucking Anderson growl!_

" Take off your clothes." Blaine demanded. Without thinking twice, I wiggled out of my shirt and pants. The thin fabric of our boxers made the friction between each other unbelievably amazing. The room was filled with grunts, moans, mewls, and demands. Most of which were from Blaine instructing me where to grind. Blaine's covered erection was pressed up my covered ass.

" B-Blaine, oh God right- right there, I'm close-"

" Me too baby. Mmm, yeah, cum with me." Within minutes, I was having one of the most mind-blowing orgasms in my life. Cumming more than I'd ever came before, I still felt Blaine beneath me having the same experience. The room was only now filled with the sounds of heavy breathing.

" Holy shit Kurt. That was-"

" Amazing, awesome, extraordinary?"

" Yeah."

" Well, I should probably take a shower considering how much cum you leaked on me. Not to mention my own." I toyed. I stood up and went into our own bathroom. I took off my boxers and started the shower. Without knocking, Blaine opened the door.

" Blaine!" I shouted covering myself.

" Babe, you just came with me, I don't think it matters if I see your dick." I blushed and removed the towel.

"_God you're perfect._" Blaine sighed. Blaine also got nude. My breath hitched as I examined his God-like body. I couldn't help myself but to place my non-casted hand on his well chiseled pecks. He leaned into the touch.

" Let's not get distracted Blaine." I whispered. I pulled one of the plastic bags and wrapped it around my cast.

" I hate this fucking thing," I whispered to myself.

" Yeah me too. It's kind of hard to be turned on by a guy with a giant bulky orange-arm thing. But your body is hot as fuck so that sums it up okay." He was eyeing me as he was talking. I got into the steamy shower only to be followed in by Blaine. He pressed up against me.

" No Blaine. We're not having shower sex. To stereotypical. Besides, class starts in an hour. That's barley enough time for me to finish getting my moisturizer routine finished. Although the uniform does shave off a good 20-minutes of trying to find a reasonable outfit . . ." Blaine scoffed as he started shampooing his hair. I did the same. Blaine got finished in record time while I still had 10-minutes left. I was still thinking of Blaine's naked body pressed up against mine. _Pay attention Hummel. Your personal hygiene is more important than him. _I finished up my shower. Pulling back my hair with a sweatband, I put on all of my creams. _Ugh my skin is so puffy. Probably because I didn't do this last night._ I finished up once again and but on the horrid uniform. I grabbed my satchel and was out the door. I looked at my schedule and saw I had math first period. Than I had French, chemistry, history, English, and PE. I let out a heavy sigh only imaging what disastrous PE clothes we had to wear. I roamed the filled hallways. I earned looks. First off, I was a new kid. Second, I had a neon orange cast from my shoulder to my wrist. I had found the math class. Room 13A. I went inside, I didn't care if I was early. I introduced myself to the teacher. A short, middle-aged, Asian man. He wore circular black-rimmed glasses. He had a white dress shirt and a black tie with black kakis. His hair was combed over, trying to hide a bald spot.

" Good morning sir. I'm Kurt Hummel." I stuck out my hand. He grasped it and shook it firmly.

" Nice to meet you. Will you be in my first period math class? Oh by the way, I'm Mr. Wu."

" Yes, I will be in first period." He smiled and gave me a nod.

" I'm eager to see your math scores. The students were planned to have a test today. You may read or draw or something during that time. Unless you _want_ to take a graphing test?" He chuckled lightly.

" I have some catching up to do. Do you mind if I write letters to my friends at my old school?"

" Do as you please. Just don't make any noise." With that note the bell rang and other boys came piling in. Mr. Wu held me in the front.

" Boys, this is Kurt Hummel. He's new here. I want you all to be nice to him and help him around if he needs help." Oh God kill me now. Why did he do that? Did he forget that most of these guys are murderers? Let's just try to get through this. I waved shyly to the class. Mr. Wu escorted me to an empty desk. Next to me was no other than Blaine.

" This is Blaine he-"

" I know him. We're roommates." I blurted out. Mr. Wu nodded and made his way back up to the front of the class. He handed out tests. I got out a piece of paper.

_Dear Mercy,_

_Hey! How are you? How is everyone? I miss you all so much. I will see you Saturday right? Does everyone know what happened? If not tell them. I want them to know before I see everyone. I don't want to be bombarded with too many questions. They don't have a Glee Club here. At least I don't think. Everyone is really scary. My roommate is nice though. He's either gay or bi. I'm not quite sure but we had a bit of a time this morning ;). I can't wait until Saturday. And tell Finn to quit texting me every second. I love you!_

-Kurt H.

I folded the paper and put it into a pocket in my satchel._ I have to find an envelope. _I decided. I scanned the classroom. Most of the boys were doing the test. The rest were either carving into the desks or sleeping. I looked over at Blaine who was staring at me. I quickly snapped my head back forward. He snickered. I felt the blush creep over my face. The second bell rang. I walked towards the door, but someone caught my arm. _Blaine_. His pupils were lust-blown. His beautiful honey-hazel eyes were now almost black.

" B-Blaine let go." His grip still was held there. Mr. Wu saw Blaine holding me back.

" Mr. Anderson, let him go."

" Fuck off." Blaine hissed. He pushed me out the door and I ran to the French room. I heard fast footsteps behind me. I tried to go faster. I flew through the door. The teacher, a woman, looked over.

" Oh hello there." she had a thick French accent.

I became less tense, " Bonjour Madame. Je suis Kurt. Je devais cette classe mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin. Je parle français couramment."

She smiled widely, " Vous pouvez être l'assistant de mon professeur, puis. Très bon pourrais-je ajouter."

" Merci." The bell rang once more as a load of students came in.

" Classe, this is our new student Kurt. He is a TA so ask him questions if any of you need help,"

" Why?" An obnoxious boy asked.

" Because, Jamie, Kurt knows français fluently." I looked up on the board to see that her name was Madame Adrianna. She had me pass out worksheets. The directions were to translate the words in French.

" Ils ne sont pas le plus rapide des apprenants." I whispered to her.

She let out a laugh, " Ils pourraient être, mais ils sont tous si têtu." I walked around the class looking over everyone's work. A blonde boy in the back raised his hand. I came over to him.

" Uh, what does _professeur _mean?" he asked utterly confused.

" What a dumb fuck." A boy from across the isle noted.

The blonde boy scowled in that direction, " It means teacher. Or professor. You see how it sort of sounds like it?"

" _Oh_, I get it. Thanks man." I nodded as I walked back to the whiteboard. I scanned the room again and saw Blaine. He was sitting in the back. _Do I have every class with him?_ I wondered. It would make sense that my roommate would help me around. He raised his hand. I sighed and walked over to Blaine.

" Hey, how do you say, I have a hard-on and I need you to blow me?"

" Get to work Blaine." I was getting irritated. He laughed and I went to help another student. I felt something warm and moist hit the back of my head. Someone spit on me. When that happened, I was overwhelmed with memories of Karofsky spitting on me after he pushed me down.

" Excuse me . . ." I excused myself and ran out the room. A fresh heap of tears rolled down my cheeks. I hated being so damaged. I can't have one little thing happen that reminds me of David without crying like a baby. I ran to my dorm and unlocked the door. Running into the bathroom, I sat on the floor locking the door behind me. Tears were flowing uncontrollably. My quiet sobs and hiccups echoed off the tiled walls. To make everything worse, all my memories of David were coming back. He never meant what he said. I over reacted. He was just a confused little boy. My head was spinning. I didn't even hear the dorm door open. Two soft knocks broke me out of my downfall.

" W-What do y-you want?" I whispered.

" Kurt let me in." It was Blaine. His voice sounded annoyed. I lifted myself off the floor and opened the door. He was standing there all tensed up, but when I walked out, he relaxed.

" What's going on with you?" He asked half concerned half pissed.

" Blaine, can I trust you n-not to judge me?"

" Sure why not."

I breathed out, " When I went to public school- I-I was harassed everyday by this one guy. He- he kissed me by f-force one day in the locker room. H-He said if I told anyone, he would kill me. O-One day I was late to cl-class. I was in the hallway and he was too. He came up to me and he, _t-touched_ me. I shoved him back a couple of f-feet. I-I didn't see the w-window . . . H-He died on the spot. He tortured me every way possible. Whenever someone bullies me I break down. My shoulder broke so easily because David abused that part so much . . ." I was sobbing again. I bowed my head down, shoulders bobbing up and down. I felt Blaine's warmth wrap around me. My arms reacted instantly squeezing him.

" I-I'm so sorry for, judging you beforehand. I didn't k-know." I felt hot tears trickle down my neck.

" Oh please. D-Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I was cut off by a soft kiss. It wasn't hungry like the first. Just a soft, sweet kiss.

" It's not your fault. Please, don't bottle up. You don't wanna end up like me." He smirked. I giggled and lightly smacked his chest. He held out his hand. Without hesitation I took it and we walked over to our beds. We crawled into his bed. I sighed and buried my face into his warm, firm chest. Before I knew it my eyelids became heavy. Blaine made circles into my back with his fingers. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

" Kurt? Kurt baby its time to wake up. C'mon hon. It's dinner time at the hall." I heard Blaine's faint echoed voice in my subconscious mind.

" Mmm no. You're warm . . . Don't wanna get up . . ." I tightened my grip around Blaine's waist.

" Babe I'm hungry!" Groaning, I got up and headed for the bathroom. Blaine chuckled as I wobbled into the bathroom. I turned on the water and cleansed myself. Blaine and I hooked arms as we made our way to the dining hall. We ignored the sneers and glares of our classmates.

" Why are they all staring at us?" I whispered into his ear.

" They're just pissed 'cause they don't have anyone." I sighed and got in line with Blaine for food. My stomach rumbled. I piled my plate with macaroni salad, a spinach salad, and a bottle of water. Blaine was still getting his dinner as I walked to one of the empty tables. Not even a minute after I sat down an unfamiliar guy started talking to me.

" Hey. Why'd you chose Anderson over there? You coulda got with a real man like me." I scoffed and shooed him away.

" Please, I'd choose Blaine over you any day." The guy wrapped an arm around me.

" Get off!" Blaine's eyes darted in my direction and saw the other male's arm pinning me to the bench. I was struggling to get out of his grasp.

" Hey! _Scarface, _leave Kurt alone! He's _mine_." Blaine stared through Scarface with murderous eyes.

The boy—or should I say, _man_—let out a evil chuckle, still holding onto my waist, " Fuck off Anderson. I bet princess over here would enjoy me filling him up instead of you." With that, I slapped the guy right across the face. His hands flew off of my body and I quickly leaped up to Blaine's grasp. Blaine pushed me slightly behind him, waiting for Scarface's impact.

" You're gonna pay for that _fairy_." The delinquent growled. I shuttered at the name. I shoved the memories of David out of my head. Blaine balled his fist up. His fist came in contact with Scarface's face. A bit of blood leaked from the side of his mouth.

" Kurt, get out of here," Blaine warned.

" Wha—No! I'm not going to leave you Blaine." I countered.

" Kurt, get out NOW!" I jumped at the shout. I nodded and speed walked out of the lunch hall. When I left, I heard shouts of other classmates. All of which were yelling fight. Finally, I got to my dorm. Shutting the door behind me, I put my Ipod in. I quickly found _Wicked's_:_ Defying Gravity_. I let go and started singing.

_Something has changed with in me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_To late for second guessing_

_To late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap . . ._

I finally reached the last note, an F sharp.

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_oooo whoa oh_

I was snapped back into reality by a slow applaud. Blaine walked up to me smiling like he just found a basket of kittens.

" Oh, uh, I- I didn't know you were there. Sorry." I stuttered very embarrassed.

" Hey, hey no need to apologize! You have the most amazing voice I've ever heard. Really, that was beautiful. Never have I heard a guy go up that high." I giggled at the last remark. He pulled me into a warm hug followed by a gentle kiss. His lips were a bit dry. They stayed locked like this until a question popped into my mind.

" So um," I began, pulling away from the kiss. " what happened with Scarface?" Blaine smirked.

" I knocked him out cold a minute after you left." Rolling my eyes, I pecked him on the cheek.

" Um, Blaine?" I began

" Yes darling?"

" Would you like to come to the coffee shop tomorrow. Some of my old friends will be there. If you don't want to go I understand it's just-" I was cut off by another kiss.

" Of course I want to come." I rested my head on his shoulder as we made our way to his bed for the second time today. I left him to get into my silky navy blue pajamas. He simply stripped down to a pair of boxers like every other night before. I snuggled under the covers while Blaine got the gel out of his hair. Starting to doze off, I felt Blaine get under the covers with me. His warmth surrounded me. I let out a sigh and nuzzled into his bare, warm chest. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Quickly, I fell into a deep, happy sleep.

_**The next morning**_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. Quickly, I shut it off so it wouldn't disturb Blaine. Yawning, I stumbled over to the shower. I vigorously scrubbed my hair that Saturday morning. I felt like everything had to be completely perfect about me for Blaine and my friends. I was closing my eyes whilst washing my chestnut hair and was to busy to notice Blaine had stepped into the shower. I let out a squeak as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Blaine! Jesus Christ! You scared me half to death!" He chuckled softly into my right ear.

" I couldn't keep away . . ." He whispered in a deep tone. That low voice made me shutter. I crossed my legs trying to cover up my arousal. Blaine saw this and he made his hands travel down my body towards my crotch. I mewled as his hand came in contact with my inner thigh.

" Please- I need you." I begged.

" Need what baby?"

" Nghnn, I-I,"

" What is it?"

" I need you to stroke me." I choked out. He giggled softly into my ear as he gripped my extremely hard member. I groaned and started thrusting into his grip. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body. I felt my knees turn to jelly. I had to hold onto Blaine's arm for support.

" God, you're so hot." Blaine groaned starting to rub his own erection.

I slapped his hand away, " No, that's my job." My hand flew onto Blaine's cock and started pumping furiously.

" Oh, God Kurt! Mmm, feels, so- so good." We were both thrusting into each other's fists. I felt something warm pooling up in my stomach.

" Mmm, B-Blaine, I'm so close . . ." Blaine began thrusting harder into my fist. He let out a loud moan and threw back his head. My sight got fuzzy and before I knew it, Blaine and I were spilling into each other's hands. I yelled Blaine's name out in ecstasy. He did the same, only he growled my name. We both slumped down to the shower floor and sat there, coming back down from our high. I stood up and began washing my body. Seeing I had already done my hair, the rest of the shower was a mere ten minutes. Blaine and I were equally clean and equally fulfilled. Drying myself off, I glanced at the clock. Twenty-five more minutes until breakfast. I carefully dressed myself into the outfit I picked the night before. A light blue shirt with a white jacket and very light gray pair of pants. My heart was pounding in my ears,_ I hope they like him. I'm sure they will. I mean, what's not to like about him? Of course Finn won't be too happy. And God knows what Rachel will do._ I was debating in my head until a light tap on my shoulder interrupted me. Snapping my head around I was engulfed in Blaine's hot, eye's and body. He was wearing a fitted white v-neck and tight black skinny jeans. I melted under his gaze. Was I worthy for _all_ that?

" Do I look okay?" To be honest, Blaine sounded insecure.

" Baby, you look like pure sex." The words flew out of my mouth. He smirked and snaked an arm around my waist. Pulling me in close, our lips met and we kissed passionately for a generous amount of time. I reluctantly pulled away for we had to get down to he food hall.

" Breakfast time babe," I noted, strutting to the door. He was close behind, eying my backside.

" Did I ever tell you that you have the most perfect, round little ass I've ever encountered?" Blaine groped me through my skin-tight jeans. I playfully smacked his arm and we bustled through the huge doors. A bunch of guys stared at us. Some sneered while others gazed at my butt. Flattered and uncomfortable at the same time, Blaine sat us down by a rather large window. It looked fairly similar to the one David and I encountered. I pushed that thought away as Blaine began to talk.

" So, eh, do you have any pictures of friends 'cause I don't wanna just show up and not know anyone." I laughed and got out my Iphone. I scrolled down to our glee club picture.

" So, the two Asians are Mike and Tina, the one in the wheelchair is Artie, the Latina cheer leader is Satan—I mean Santana, the cheer leader with blonde hair and looking lost is Brittney, the blonde guy and blonde girl are Sam and Quinn, the super tall guy is my step-brother Finn, the girl with the big nose and who is attached to Finn's arm is Rachel, the guy with the Mohawk is Puck, the black girl is my best friend Mercedes, the one wearing all green is Rory, and the bigger girl is Lauren." Blaine looked extremely worried.

" How the Hell am I suppose to remember that?" He yelled laughing.

" Just remember their characteristics." I noted shrugging. We ate our eggs and bacon in a comfortable silence. I glanced at my phone's clock. 10:00 am. We should be meeting up with everyone in about three hours. I nervously glanced at Blaine who had a hard to read look on his face.

" What you thinking about over there honey?" I asked, stroking a thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine let out a big, worry filled sigh.

" I'm afraid, if they don't like me, you'll break up with me . . ." Blaine's voice was extremely quiet and weak. Never had I heard such a tone escape Blaine's lips. My heart went soft and I gazed at Blaine with loving eyes.

" Blaine, nothing they say could make me leave you. I-," I gathered my courage. " I love you Blaine." Blaine looked at me straight in the eyes. I could see tears welling up in his beautiful honey hazel orbs.

" I love you too Kurt." We leaned into a sweet, slow kiss. He pulled away with a giddy look on his face. I was sure I had the same look. We just basked in each other's presence. A few moments later, the familiar tune of _Teenage Dream_ erupted from my phone. I giggled at how Blaine jumped at the sudden noise.

" Hello?"

"_ Hey baby!_" Mercedes' voice echoed through the phone.

" Oh hey 'Cedes! How are you sweetie!"

" _I'm great! I just absolutely cannot wait to meet this hunk you've caught! Is he really as delicious as you described him?_"

" Mercedes," I started off in a serious tone. " If not the same as I've described him, possibly even more sexy." I winked at Blaine. The girl giggled on the other line.

" _The only thing I'm worried about is Finn or Puck being a dumb ass and messin' with you two._"

" Don't worry babe, that won't be an issue."

"_ Alright baby! I'll see you two in two hours!_" We said our good-byes as Blaine looked at me with a love struck look in his eyes. I replied the look, gazing at him. I felt like we could send each other telepathic messages. I grabbed his hands from across the table as some thing in my gut told me some thing bad will happen. From behind me, Scarface grabbed me by the collar of my jacket.

" So, fairy, you think you could get away with smacking me?" Scarface's face was two inches away from my own. Fear paralyzed me as memories overwhelmed my being. Without a second to spare, I was sitting on the floor and Blaine had tackled Scarface.

" I told you," Blaine snarled. " Stay—punch - away—punch—from—punch -Kurt—punch—you—punch—motherfucker!" Blaine's fist came in contact with Scarface's jaw five times. Blood dripped from his mouth as his eyes were wide with anger and fear.

" Alright! God damn it! I'll leave you fags alone!" Scarface yelled, getting up and wiping the blood from his bruised face. He ran—limped—away from the scene. I sat there, my mind clouded with fear and uneasy thoughts. I remembered the way David would grab my shirt collar and hold a fist to my face. I remembered when he attacked my lips. And I remembered the way he touched me in the empty halls. Blaine had come over to me, hugging my frozen torso. The warmth of another human scared me at first, but than I melted in, knowing it was only Blaine.

" Shh, it's okay baby. You're safe now. I'm right here." Blaine cooed in my ear gently. He helped me up to get out of the lunchroom. With shaking legs, I waddled my way to our dorm. The whole way down the long, dim hallway, Blaine held my hand with a protective grip. As we finally reached our room, Blaine led me inside towards the bathroom.

" Here," He handed me some tissue paper. Thanking him, I wiped my eyes and my nose.

" Come lay down with me baby," Blaine spoke with a soft yet demanding tone. It was extremely comforting to me for some reason. I nodded and slowly walked to my boyfriend, laying on his bed. He extended his arms to me, inviting me in. I stood there for a minute, staring at the ridiculously handsome boy welcoming me into his arms. It was too good to be true. I fought myself to not cry. Enough tears for today. I crawled up next to Blaine, tucking myself into his chest.

___**One Hour Later**_

" Kurt," A whispered voice echoed through my mind. I groaned and snuggled deeper into the warm body next to my own. " Kurt, c'mon, we're going to be late for the meeting with your friends." I popped my head up.

" How long have I been asleep for?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

" About an hour and thirty minutes." Blaine replied, smirking. I growled under my breath and walked over to the mirror. My hair was a complete mess. It was sticking out from all sides. Horrified I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. _I look so ugly right now_, I mumbled inwardly. Coiffing up my hair to perfection and straightening out my outfit, I came back out of the room with a sleepy smile on my face.

" Ready to go babe?" Blaine asked, throwing his car keys up and down.

" Yep. I'm so excited!" I was basically hopping as we reached Blaine's surprisingly good quality Volvo. It was black and it had bumper stickers all on the back bumper. The license plate said 'STUD'. I held back a laugh after seeing the plate. He held the passenger door open for me.

" Oh, so you're a gentleman now are we?" I teased.

" Only for you," He winked before going to the driver's side. The car smelled like coconuts and Old Spice. " So, where are we going?" Blaine started the car.

" We're going to my house. My dad and step-mom aren't home so it'll just be us and the glee club." I stated, checking my nails. Blaine smirked.

" I'm going to memorize the away to your house so I can sneak in to see you. So, give me directions?" Kurt laughed and explained the way there while Blaine was driving. They finally arrived to the house with ten minutes to spare. Kurt could see a tall shadow lurking through the window. Must be Finn.

" C'mon let's go inside." I opened the door and felt overly excited holding my boyfriend's hand and walking to my house. We stopped right outside of the door.

" Blaine," I started. " I want you to just chill out. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me. I want you to be happy. And if Rachel starts bombing you with questions, feel free to walk away." Blaine scoffed and kissed me on the lips before I opened my front door.

" Porcelain!" Puck's voice boomed right as I opened the door.

" Hey Puck!" I gave the football player a huge hug. " Puck, this is my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine this is the one with the Mohawk." Blaine smiled his cheeky smiled and shook Puck's hand.

" Nice to meet ya bro! But if you ever hurt my boy Hummel, I'll beat your ass. Not in the way you'd like it, but you know what I mean—"

" Noah, shut up," I growled through gritted teeth.

" It's nice to meet you too Puck." Blaine's voice was intimidating. I led Blaine in, walking past Puck. Finn was in the kitchen, emptying bags of chips into bowls. He looked up as he heard footsteps.

" Kurt! What's up dude!" Finn pulled me into a hug.

" Hey Finn! Blaine this is my stepbrother Finn. Finn, this is my boyfriend Blaine." Finn gave Blaine an uneasy scowl. Blaine saw and smirked.

" Sup man." Blaine said, putting his hand out for a shake. Finn looked hesitant before taking his hand.

" Yeah. Hey. Kurt can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded warily and pecked Blaine on the lips.

" I'll only be a minute honey," I whispered. Finn led me to upstairs to my unoccupied bedroom. He shut the door, sealing it for maximum privacy.

" So, Kurt, care to explain why your _boyfriend_ is a hard ass criminal?" Finn's voice was impatient and rude.

" Uh, Finn, what the Hell? Since when have you become Mr. In-Charge? Blaine is my boyfriend because we love each other. He is the sweetest boy ever. Now, can I please go back down to him? It's rude to just leave him alone out there with Puck." I heard Finn let out a meek Okay before I trotted downstairs. I saw Puck doubled over in laughter and Blaine standing there, a Sprite in hand, smirking. I was glad to see he had won Puck over.

" Dude, Porcelain! Your boy Blaine here is the funniest motherfucker I've ever met!" Kurt laughed and nodded solemnly. Blaine snaked an arm around my waist as we sat there. Finn came back down minutes after myself.

" Finn, where's Rachel?" I wondered aloud.

" I dunno man, she said she'd be here soon enough though." As if on cue, a light fist knocked against our hardwood door.

" Get ready," I whispered into Blaine's ear. Puck rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of; _apparently I'm the Goddamn doorman._ When he opened the door, the short brunette girl flung herself into the doorway, eyes on Blaine and I. She squealed her deafening squeal, " Kurtie! This must be the guy Mercedes was talking about! Hello there. My name is Rachel Berry. I just want to inform you that I approve of you dating my best friend." Blaine smiled a very charming, warm smile.

" It's very nice to meet you Rachel. Kurt has said nothing but good things about you." I saw Rachel melt under Blaine's touch of the hands. She smiled and looked back at me.

" Hey Rach! How are you?" I hugged the shorter girl tightly, missing her bright presence. Feeling a sudden burst of happiness, I offered to get all the snacks and drinks out to the table. I left Blaine to hang out with the guys and Rachel. One after another glee club members came piling in. Santana and Brittney came in with pinkies hooked and low-cut cocktail dresses. I had just finished putting out the last bowl of Cheeto puffs when I saw an unfamiliar face. His face was, _longer_, than usual, vaguely reminding me of a meercat and his hair did an unappealing flop at the top.

" Oh Kurt! This is Sebastian. He joined glee like three weeks ago or something." Finn explained briefly. I shook Sebastian's hand politely, noticing the bored look in his eyes as he scanned my body head-to-toe. But however, when he checked out Blaine, well,_ that_ was a whole different story. Immediately I felt the need to hook onto Blaine's arm, symbolizing he's taken.

" I don't think we've met," Sebastian started towards Blaine. " My name's Sebastian Smythe. I'm a junior. May I have the honors of knowing your name?" He winked at the end of his question. _That bastard winked_! Seconds from ripping his throat out, Blaine had sensed my anger and jealously that boiled my blood. He gave me a reassuring squeeze on the arm before responding to the devilish boy.

" Nice to meet you man. The name's Blaine Anderson." Blaine successfully flipped on his bad boy ego. This only fueled Sebastian's cloudy gaze. He licked his lips before nodding and heading off to the bathroom.

" I hate him. I hate him with a fiery passion that burns skin and bones." I stated plainly. Blaine let out a low chuckle and began nibbling on my jaw line. He stopped at my ear lobe, sucking on the hanging flesh of my ear. I let out a stifled, throaty moan. Blaine retreated slowly, placing a kiss on my lips.

" Tease," I whispered to him. Blaine walked over to where Sam, Mike, Puck, and Artie were chatting. I felt a smug smirk curl upon my face as Sebastian held a exasperated look.

" LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Puck yelled. Music pumped through the speaker's of someone's boom box. Everyone except for Rachel and I were drinking. Puck brought loads of Vodka, Jack Daniels, and Budweiser beer. Quinn was making out with Sam on our living room couch and Santana pulled Brittney upstairs. Blaine was drinking, but he was still very calm. I spotted Rachel from across the room, diet coke in hand, trying to talk to Finn. She gave up by throwing her hands up in the air and walked towards me.

" Hey Kurtie. Why aren't you drinking?"

" I've got to drive back to Dalton. And since Blaine _is_ drinking, I have to be the D.D. It's no big deal though. I don't really drink after what happened at school." I shivered at the thought of throwing up on my counselor's spiffy shoes.

" Yeah," Rachel let out a strangled laugh and took another swig of her soda. " I think you traumatized Ms. Pillsbury." I saw Sebastian beginning to make his drunken way towards Blaine.

" Hey Kurt. I think Sebastian is hitting on Blaine." Rachel said in a matter-o-fact voice. I nodded, feeling a burning jealousy bubble up inside.

" Pardon me Rachel, but I have something to attend to." She nodded and I made my way over to Sebastian and Blaine. Sebastian was talking to Blaine with a slurred tone.

" C'mon man! Kurt doesn't have t'know. I jus' wanna get some of this _hot_ Anderson ass." I lost it.

" Excuse me, I don't really appreciate you talking to _my boyfriend_ like that." I'm pretty sure my face was the color of a tomato. Sebastian looked at me once again with the same bored gaze.

" Listen to _me_, pretty boy. If you weren't dating Blaine, he'd be _all over_ me. So why don't you just run along and I can get some." At this point, Blaine stepped in.

" Hey, do _not _talk about Kurt like that," Blaine snarled. " If I didn't know Kurt, and he was at this party, I would be all up on him. Back the fuck off Sebastian, I'm taken." I felt my hear flutter as Blaine spoke in such a strong way. Sebastian gave me a gut-wrenching scowl before slumping off to another area.

" Thank you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Blaine's neck.

" I'll always be here for you baby. I love you." Blaine pecked me on the lips making me feel like I'd fallen in love all over again. The party continued on for another three hours. Everyone except for Blaine, Sebastian, Finn, Rachel, and Puck were passed out either in the living room or somewhere along the way towards the staircase. I turned off the music, letting the unconscious kids sleep with some sort of comfort.

" Heyyy! Kurt! How ya doin' buddy? I've missed'chu so mush ober this time!" Puck threw an arm around my shoulder.

" Hi Noah. I'm good. C'mon, let's go chill out on the couch, huh?"

" Kurrrt! Dun call me Noah! I Puck! Err, or Puckerman. I dunno but I dun care." Puck's face was literally two inches away from my own.

" Alright, alright! C'mon _Puck_, let's get you settled in."

" But Kurrrt! You're so, _warm_! Can we cuddles on the couch?" I glared at the drunken boy.

" No Puck. Lay down before I hit you in the head." Puck put his hands up in defeat and plopped himself down next to the sleeping Santana. Exhausted from taking care of these drunken babies, I walked over to the equally frustrated Rachel.

" Finally! Jesus, I've been trying to get Finn to sleep for like, an hour!" I nodded, laughing slightly and rubbing the slight headache in my forehead away.

" Hey Rach do you know where Blaine is?"

" Yeah, I saw him go out to the car. He probably passed out in there." Thanking her, I walked outside of the house to my car. I didn't see Blaine in the front seat, but I saw some thing in the back. _Moving_. Not really caring, I opened the door to see Blaine making out with Sebastian in my car. I was hit by a wave of sadness, anger, being shocked, and most of all, the disability to trust my own boyfriend. I stood there, gaping, as Blaine quickly removed his face from Sebastian's, noticing someone's presence. Tears rolled down my cheeks uncontrollably. Before I knew it, I was sprinting away from Blaine calling my name in the distance. I kept running straight, remembering the place I use to hide from Karofsky and Amizio when they'd chase me home. The bushy area was still there with the hole still slightly noticeable. I ducked and crawled my way into the space, fighting for breath. Once I was placed in the hole, I let the sobs out. This place brought back so many bad memories and this was just another to add. I thought about just staying here forever. Surely no one would find me. Or even _look for me_ in that case. My knees were tucked into my heaving chest, searching for some comfortable position. Nothing was working. I was rocking myself, trying to push that awful image out of my head.

" God damn it . . ." I whispered to myself, not daring to speak any louder. The cool air began to nip at my nose and ears. My crying had begun to subside and the tears began drying up on my pale cheeks.

" K-Kurt? Kurt!" Someone's voice echoed through the empty place. I knew it was Blaine. Why would I answer him? After all he's done to me? Sure, I did want someone to hug and snuggle, but no way I would forgive _him_. I bit my lower lip, stopping the in coming sobs. Why would he do this to me? After what he said to Sebastian about backing off? I tried thinking of something cheerful. Maybe, Alexander McQueen's new summer line. Scarves? Shoes? Anything? None of it was distracting me from the boy shouting my name sounding exasperated. I muffled my sobs into my sleeve hoping they wouldn't alarm Blaine. They did. Twigs came snapping over towards me, making a huge ruckus. Blaine was literally a foot in front of me. Praying to whatever out there, I wished Blaine would just pass the sound off as an animal or something. With my God damned luck, he knelt down, coming eye-to-eye with me.

" Kurt," He was absolutely breathless. I shut my eyes as tight as possible and covered my ears not wanting to hear any of his bullshit. Muffled apologies filled our surrounding area. He finally got so frustrated with me that he ripped my hands off of my ears; not enough to hurt me though.

" Would you please just listen to me?" Tears leaked down his rough face, making his eyes gleam. I waited for him to speak.

" Why would you do this to me?" I croaked in a hoarse voice.

" Kurt, baby I—" I cut him off.

" Do _not_, call me baby." I snarled ruthlessly. He hung his head and let a few sobs escape through his nose. It physically _hurt,_ not to hold Blaine. My heart was beating so fast I could have sworn it was audible around the neighborhood. With every ounce of strength, I sat there, waiting for him to explain why he was sucking face with someone we didn't even know.

" Okay, so, when I was in your house, after you went to talk to Tina and Mike, Sebastian came back over. Naturally, I cussed him out. He just—just infuriated me so much that I—I don't know what happened. All I remember was you opening the door to the car. I can't even recall when we got _into_ the car. Just please, ba—Kurt, you have to understand that I love you so much and I can't—I can't express myself because I'm a worn out, abused dickhead. I know you deserve so much better than me. I—I love you so much. I'm so, so sorry. I—I . . ." Blaine broke out into full on sobbing at this point. I caved in and held my boyfriend close, not daring to let go.

" It's okay Blaine, it's okay. I love you too honey. So much. It's okay." I continued holding him and cooing in his ear until he finally began to calm down. He looked at me with his big, beautiful hazel eyes.

" I don't deserve you and your perfection Kurt. How can you put up with me?" My heart broke for the third time today.

" Love does crazy things to people Blaine." I kissed his nose gently. " Do you want to go back to the house?" He nodded and we crawled out of the small hiding area. We held onto each other's hands and walked slowly down the sidewalk. In that silence, I vowed to beat the_ shit_ out of Sebastian the next time I saw him. We finally ended up in front of my house that had silenced in the cool night. No light's shone through the windows. Out only source of light was the moon and the streetlights.

" I love you Blaine." I whispered gently. He held my hand up to his mouth and placed a sweet, tender kiss upon it.

" I love you too sweet heart." We started walking up the steps to my house. Quietly, I twisted the doorknob open. No one was awake. I thanked Gaga for that. I led Blaine to my bedroom upstairs. Finn would throw a hissy fit because Blaine and I are sleeping in the same room. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Blaine yawned lightly as I flicked the light on in the room. We both flopped down onto the soft, cushiony bed after I turned the light back off.


End file.
